


Spiders

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, F/M, Furry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spiders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il mondo viene invaso da degli alieni in parte umanoidi e in parte ragno.Cosa vogliono dagli umani?





	1. Cap.1 Il campo di battaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il 'Prompt del lunedì' di Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S. Subutai D. V.:  
> \- Friend or foe/there's no way to know/through the battlefield of life/it's kill or be killed/so many times/it's a matter of degrees/from being up on your luck/to down on your knees. (War Eternal - Arch Enemy).

Cap.1 Il campo di battaglia

_ Friend or foe/there's no way to know/through the battlefield of life/it's kill or be killed/so many times/it's a matter of degrees/from being up on your luck/to down on your knees. _

Il terrore scuoteva le sue membra, le sue labbra si erano bloccate e non riusciva a urlare, il suo battito cardiaco era così accelerato da risuonargli incessante nelle orecchie, stringeva con le mani gelide il fucile al petto, mentre la sua fronte era bollente. Si guardava intorno, facendo scattare gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, mentre non riusciva a deglutire.

Le grida e gli spari gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie. Steso nella trincea, sentiva il fischio degli elicotteri abbattuti, udiva il sibilo delle navicelle che sfrecciavano sopra di lui, sbirciò oltre il muro di terra.

Centinaia e centinaia di giganteschi ragni si stavano diffondendo lungo tutto il terreno. I colpi di arma da fuoco gli rimbalzavano addosso senza scalfirli, ogni tanto qualche proiettile di cecchino riusciva ad accecarli, però. Avevano la pelle viola e, sopra i loro titanici corpi da aracnidi, avevano dal busto in su una figura umanoide. Erano gli occhi umani ad essere più delicati. I loro capelli ondeggiavano al vento, avevano dai quattro agli otto occhi.

Andavano a sbattere contro i carro armati a spallate, facendoli volare via.

Catturavano gli uomini e le donne uno dopo l'altro, imprigionavano anche i bambini, mentre sbranavano gli anziani. Le loro bocche sporche di sangue, dai denti aguzzi e sproporzionati, erano intente sempre o a ridere o a masticare.

Il soldato Ryan cercò inutilmente di regolare il battito cardiaco, mentre l'avversario si avvicinava.

< Merda! Merda! Merda! > pensò. Una ragnatela candida colpì in pieno petto il soldato al suo fianco che, tra grida disperate, venne trascinato via e imprigionato dalle creature.

< Dannata prima linea! E' tutta questione di gradi... i nostri superiori dirigono le operazioni da posti al sicuro e noi siamo qui, a farci ammazzare. Se fossi stato così fortunato da essere nato in una famiglia ricca e potente, ora sarei in qualche bunker sotterraneo sicuro. Invece sono qui, in ginocchio, ad aspettare la mia ora > pensò.

Puntò il fucile e sparò, riuscendo a colpire l'occhio di una donna ragno, che si lasciò sfuggire un verso simile a quello di un uccello ferito, ma continuando la sua avanzata, dimenando le otto zampe da ragno della parte inferiore del suo corpo.

Le sue altre lunghe braccia, innaturalmente lunghe, ma simili a quelle umane erano coperte da una leggera peluria, ne aveva due paia sulle spalle e un paio nella posizione umana.

< Si tratta di uccidere, od essere ucciso. Qui si gioca tutta la nostra vita, se cadiamo noi, niente salverà i civili > pensò Ryan. I suoi proiettili rimbalzavano sulle fronti dei suoi nemici o sulle loro palpebre, quando i loro occhi erano chiusi.

< La loro dannata pelle di cosa cazzo è fatta?! Merda!>.

“Non voglio morire, non voglio morire...”. Iniziò a ripetere come un mantra.

Un ragno balzò, Ryan sparò verso il suo occhio, ma quello afferrò il proiettile tra i denti al volo, divorandolo.

“Cazzo!” gridò Ryan, mentre il ragno si calava su di lui. Gli scaricò addosso tutto il suo caricatore, ma quello lo afferrò tra le braccia.

Ryan sganciò una bomba a mano.

< Esplodiamo insieme, bastardo > pensò.

“Con quella ti farai male” disse l'uomo, si sedette con la parte ragnesca sulla bomba. Quando questa esplose, non lo scalfì, ma si alzò solo del fumo nero.

“Volevi salvarmi la vita?” chiese Ryan, con aria confusa.

< Alla fine, sono amici o nemici? > si domandò.

L'uomo lo morse al collo. Ryan gemette, mentre il veleno inoculato invadeva tutto il suo corpo e perdeva i sensi. Il ragno iniziò a produrre una ragnatela dal ventre e utilizzò le mani, delle braccia sulla sua schiena, per avvolgerlo in un bozzolo.

 


	2. Cap.2 I ragni si diffondono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il mondo viene invaso da degli alieni in parte umanoidi e in parte ragno.   
> Cosa vogliono dagli umani?

Cap.2 I ragni si diffondono

“Siamo gli unici della zona a non avere un bunker. Se mi avessi dato ascolto...” si lamento Sefora.

Lax sospirò, scuotendo il capo e accelerò il passo, camminando accanto alla fidanzata.

“Non avevamo tutti questi soldi” borbottò. Le sue scarpe facevano un rumore stridulo ad ogni passo, mentre camminavano nel terreno giallognolo e secco.

“Diamine. Se quello che è suonato fosse l'allarme atomico, saremmo spacciati” gemette Sefora. Si mise una ciocca tinta di blu dietro l'orecchio, i corti capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano ad ogni movimento.

Lax si premette gli occhiali contro il viso e scosse il capo.

“Non lo era. Quello ha la sirena lunga, questa volta ha suonato tante volte per periodi brevi. Non dovrebbe essere nemmeno il segnale di una guerra o di un terremoto. In ogni caso, non ho avuto idee migliori.

Se ne hai, proponi pure” disse. Entrò all'interno della grotta, si sentiva il gocciolio dell'acqua sulla pietra.

Sefora accese la piccola torcia del suo cellulare olografico e sbuffò, vedendo che le tacche della linea erano assenti. Sentì Lax accarezzarle una spalla, chinò il capo e le sfuggì un sorriso, lui la guardava desideroso.

“Dai, magari mentre siamo qui possiamo anche divertirci” la rassicurò.

“Sei il solito idiota” borbottò Sefora.

Si addentrarono sempre più a fondo per i dedali della caverna.

Non si accorsero della figura femminile che atterrò alle loro spalle, il rumore delle sue zampe sul terreno reso ovattato e quasi inudibile dai lunghi peli morbidi. La donna socchiuse la bocca, mostrando i denti aguzzi, socchiuse i sei occhi dalle iridi violette.

Scattò, mordendo il collo di Lax, lasciato scoperto dalla felpa.

Sentendo il fidanzato urlare, Sefora si voltò di scatto. Vide la gigantesca donna ragno prendere il giovane tra le braccia, mentre quest'ultimo perdeva i sensi con un mugolio.

Si mise a correre a perdifiato, stringendo il cellulare spasmodicamente con una mano. Il battito cardiaco sempre più accelerato, le labbra bianche, ma il viso accaldato, le ciocche di capelli che le sferzavano il viso.

La donna ragno avvolse delicatamente la vittima in un bozzolo, il corpo del giovane ricadeva molle e inerme tra le sue innumerevoli mani e tra le sue zampe. La ragnatela veniva prodotta dal corpo molle della creatura. Gli occhi di Lax erano caduti e giacevano per terra, sulla nuda pietra, i vetri scheggiati.

Sefora rischiò di cadere, accelerando ancora.

< Ormai sono vicina > si rassicurò. Si voltò udendo un rumore e andò a sbattere su qualcosa di morbido, alzò il capo e vide che erano i seni della donna ragno.

“N-non può essere... eri dietro di me...” gemette. Indietreggiò, gli occhi liquidi e il viso arrossato, l'espressione tra il confuso e il terrorizzato.

La donna ragno la immobilizzò tra le sue braccia, Sefora urlò cercando di divincolarsi, la presa dell'altra era ferrea. La donna ragno le strappò la maglietta azzurra, con raffigurato un teschio.

Sefora perse la presa sul cellulare che cadde a terra, andando in pezzi, la luce si spense.

La donna morse la giovane sul collo, il veleno del ragno la invase. La giovane si afflosciò con un mugolio.

La donna ragno avvolse anche lei in un bozzolo di ragnatela, si arrampicò sul soffitto della caverna e raggiunse il bozzolo dell'altra vittima, appeso a testa in giù. Vi appese quello della fidanzata al suo fianco e si leccò le labbra.

< Loro due insieme potranno portarmi l'alimento di cui ho bisogno, ho visto che erano attratti l'uno dall'altra. Basterà stimolarli > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Taracni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il mondo viene invaso da degli alieni in parte umanoidi e in parte ragno.  
> Cosa vogliono dagli umani?

Cap.3 Taracni

Ryan deglutì, guardando il cubicolo di metallo in cui si trovava con sguardo smarrito, gli occhi arrossati. Guardò gli unici tre oggetti di mobilio: una coppa di cristallo colma d’acqua, delle ciambelle di colori fosforescenti adagiate su un tavolo di metallo dalle gambe arrotondate e un letto dagli innumerevoli morbidi cuscini.

< Sono tre giorni che mi tengono qui. Cosa vogliono farmi? > si chiese. C’era una serie di tubi che ricoprivano e percorrevano tutto il pavimento.

Con un cigolio si aprì un portellone tondo sul tetto, da cui si calò l’uomo aracnide che lo aveva catturato.

“Che volete da noi esseri umani?!” sbraitò l’umano, rizzandosi in piedi. Rabbrividì, non indossava nulla e arrossì, vedendo che l’altro lo squadrava.

Il carceriere atterrò silenziosamente sulle sue zampe, mentre il portellone si richiudeva col medesimo cigolio.

“Gli adulti con età superiore ai diciotto anni andranno spediti nelle 'Farm' sul nostro pianeta. Tranne alcuni che serviranno per alimentare le nostre astronavi, come quelli.

Vedi, la vita viene risucchiata da loro attraverso i tubi che vengono inseriti nei loro addomi, dove abbiamo provveduto a creare il foro adeguato” spiegò l’aracnide con voce atona.  
Ryan cercò di correre verso la coppa.

Con le innumerevoli zampe il ragno umano lo sbatté, premendolo, contro una parete di metallo, questa divenne trasparente e il giovane gemette, guardando lo spettacolo che si profilava davanti a lui.

Uomini e donne erano appesi con delle ragnatele al soffitto della navicella, nella sala macchine. La pelle era arrossata, lì dove i ganci di metallo che tenevano fermi i tubi penetravano nella carne, mentre il rumore della pompa era continuo. La loro pelle si raggrinziva man mano, gli umani erano ignudi, ma avevano dei tubi rossi più piccoli che penetravano la loro bocca e i loro glutei. Da uno entravano gli alimenti, dall'altro uscivano gli escrementi.

Ryan cercò di dimenarsi, ma il gigantesco ventre del ragno lo premette, immobilizzandolo.

“La nostra specie è molto prolifica, ma finivamo per divorarci tra noi. Questo indeboliva il nostro popolo, che di base resta guerriero. Per noi la conquista è l'unico valore.

I vostri bambini sono perfetti per essere il nostro alimento”. Proseguì il suo aguzzino.

“Maledetti! Mangiate i nostri bambini, dannato ragnaccio?!” sbraitò il giovane soldato.

< Ancora pensa che siamo lontanamente paragonabili alla specie di questo pianeta: i ragni > pensò l’uomo aracnide.

Morse Ryan al collo, il giovane mugolò, sentendo il proprio corpo intorpidirsi, la parete tornò di metallo e, mentre il carceriere si allontanava, vi scivolò contro fino a cadere seduto a terra.  
“Non solo i vostri. Quando atterriamo in un pianeta lo prosciughiamo da tutte le sue risorse. Ogni nostra navicella ha diverse trivelle che riescono a depredare il territorio in pochi anni.

Per noi i metalli sono troppo preziosi, quindi ognuno di voi prigionieri verrà tenuto prigioniero con le nostre ragnatele.

Perciò abbiamo ‘cuccioli’ di molte specie inferiori”. Raccontò, mentre iniziava a secernere ragnatela dal suo corpo.

“Di me cosa volete fare?” farfugliò Ryan a fatica. Venne solo legato, ma non imbozzolato.

“Tu sei un giovane umano, sei per noi molto apprezzato. Le nostre sostanze ti terranno giovane fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, quando il decadimento fisico ti ucciderà dall'interno” spiegò il suo carceriere, prendendolo tra le innumerevoli braccia.

Ryan guardò il suo viso, avvertì un senso di piacere invaderlo, le gambe gli pulsavano e bruciavano, mentre aumentava un calore al bassoventre.  
“Sono le vostre sostanze che vi fanno sembrare tutti eternamente giovani?” chiese.

L’altro batté le numerose palpebre dei suoi occhi.

“Esatto.

Vedi, quelli come te sono prigionieri pregiati, che verranno trasformati in 'incubatrici' per generare i figli di noi 'Taracni'” rispose.

Ryan si accorse dell’eccitazione che stava diffondendosi per le sue membra.

“Io sono un maschio, maledetto pervertito!” sbraitò.

“Ci è indifferente. Sia maschi che femmine della mia razza possono fecondare voi umani a prescindere dal vostro sesso. Il nostro RNA attecchisce e muta il vostro DNA.

Ringrazierai quando sarai più simile a noi e perderai i ‘lati’ da essere inferiore” rispose il Taracna.

Ryan boccheggiò, cercò inutilmente di dimenarsi, vedeva sempre più sfocato.  
“Spero che crepiate tutti schiacciati sotto una scarpa gigante, maledetti ragnacci” augurò con voce tremante.

Il Taracna si sedette con l’immenso corpo sul suo petto, facendo cigolare il letto sotto di loro.

“Tu sei anche fortunato. Ti ho 'catturato io', le nostre femmine quando si accoppiano divorano il partner dopo la prima schiusa di uova” gli disse.

Ryan sentì la sua voce ovattata, boccheggiò rumorosamente e perse i sensi.

 


	4. Cap.4 Fecondazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septum si dimostra diverso da tutti gli altri Taracni.

Cap.4 Fecondazione  
  
Ryan boccheggiò, era a gattoni sul pavimento, tra una serie di tubi, aveva cercato di tirarli invano, fino a graffiarsi le mani.  
< Quelle dannate ciambelle ti fanno solo venire la fame chimica, maledetti. Lo sanno, quindi ci dev'essere un trucco anche per quello...  
Anche perché è evidentemente di qualche specie di pollo alieno e loro non ne mangiano... Però sono dieci giorni che non tocco cibo, ho così fame > pensò.  
Dei robottoni grandi una mano, con una corazza, stavano pulendo i resti dei bisogni fisiologici dell'umano.  
Ryan deglutì, continuando a fissare il cosciotto di carne appoggiato sul letto, che stava sporcando le lenzuola di olio.  
I robottini spiccarono il volo, una volta finito, ed uscirono dalla fessura sul soffitto.  
Il soldato sospirò e si avvicinò al letto, con uno scatto repentino afferrò il cosciotto, non si accorse che sopra di esso c'era una ragnatela semitrasparente, le mani gli rimasero impigliate. Cercò inutilmente di liberarsi, il filo a cui era legato il cibo si sollevò.  
Ryan avvertì delle fitte al petto, la vista gli si oscurò, la sua salivazione era aumentata. Non riuscì a resistere ed iniziò a mangiare la carne, sollevato dal suolo, dimenando le gambe.  
Il suo carceriere spalancò la bocca, facendo scivolare fuori i propri pedipalpi. Silenziosamente guardò i glutei del giovane che si muovevano freneticamente e produsse della ragnatela di seta biodegradabile. Al suo interno deposito una tela spermatica, in cui erano intessuti i suoi spermatozoi, creando un piccolo pacchetto in cui infilò i propri pedipalpi.   
Ryan era intento a succhiare l'osso del cosciotto.  
L'uomo aracnide gli afferrò le gambe e, ignorando le sue grida, gl'infilò il pacco all'interno a forza.  
Ryan gridò, sentendo la cosa viscida venire inserita dentro di sé e si agitò, cercando ancora inutilmente di muovere le mani. Avvertì nuovamente un senso di eccitazione crescere, le sue gote divennero rosse.   
Il ragno si arrampicò sul tetto e alzò il proprio ventre rigonfio che si sollevò come quello del ragno pavone.  
I colori ipnotici si rifletterono nelle iridi di Ryan, lo sguardo del soldato divenne fisso ed iniziò a sbavare. Seguiva con la testa i movimenti dell'altro, emanando feromoni. Il suo DNA stava cambiando e il suo ventre divenne rigonfio.   
Il suo aguzzino lo baciò, mentre i colori su di lui svanivano.   
Piccole uova apparvero nell'addome del giovane Ryan, che ricambiò con foga al bacio, dimenando il bacino.   
"Sappi che a fecondarti è stato Septum. Tradiscimi e ti castrerò, per tenerti come semplice contenitore di sperma" promise.  
"Sep-tum" esalò Ryan, perdendo i sensi.  
  
******  
  
Gli umani erano tutti ignudi, ma alcuni di loro avevano dei caschetti di plastica in testa, irremovibili, che gli permettevano di avere delle lenti da vista davanti al viso. Erano sia donne che uomini, tutti con i ventri rigonfi dentro cui si vedeva qualcosa muoversi. Venivano ammassati in stanzoni in fila, fatti accomodare su sedili e qui narcotizzati. Innumerevoli piccoli ragnetti, con busti umani microscopici, scivolavano fuori dalle loro bocche e correvano via, per entrare in tubi di vetro con delle scalette.   
Stanzoni con altre specie, ma il medesimo risultato, c'erano per tutta la navicella.  
Finito il procedimento, e l'effetto del narcotico, ogni giovane umano veniva nuovamente scortato nella camera del suo padrone.  
Ryan era scosso da tremiti e si guardava intorno confuso, il ventre gli pesava e avvertiva delle fitte di desiderio al bassoventre, non riusciva a chiudere le gambe.  
"Prima volta?" gli chiese un giovane col caschetto.  
Ryan annuì.  
"Hai la faccia che aveva la mia povera fidanzata la prima volta, si nota. Io ammetto che alla terza volta mi ero già abituato, è un sollievo quando per un po' si svuota lo stomaco. Tanto questi 'cosi' non saranno mai considerabili figli... e sono felice di non averne" sussurrò l'altro.  
Ryan impallidì.  
"Te li hanno mangiati?" esalò.  
"Volevano, all'inizio. Avevano preso me e la mia ragazza proprio per farci accoppiare, ma alla fine Zayana era troppo gelosa di entrambi.  
Io mi chiamo Lax. Tu?" domandò Lax.  
"Ryan" esalò il soldato con un filo di voce. Rischiò di cadere e si passò le mani sulle braccia, le gambe gli tremavano.  
"Come mai la tua 'ragnaccia' femmina non ti ha mangiato?" chiese Ryan.  
"La prima volta non ha mangiato nessuno dei due, non eravamo abbastanza in carne. Alla seconda volta, mentre divorava Sefora, ho capito che non era veramente questione di sazietà. Se le faccio un massaggio durante l'accoppiamento e dei 'lavori orali' prima e dopo, mi lascia vivo.  
Vuole essere vezzeggiata" spiegò Lax.  
"Tu sei proprio uno che si adatta in ogni situazione. Io mi sento così stupido... vorrei solo un dannato fucile per fargli saltare le cervella" ringhiò Ryan.  
"Guardati intorno. Qui siamo ricoperti di morsi, graffi e cicatrici. Veniamo fecodanti in continuazione, anche se quei pacchetti li lasciano dentro di noi e a quanto sembra potrebbero fare da soli per la vita. Guarda quella poveraccia, ha lo stomaco così enorme che sembra una palla rotolante e si vede che è ricolma di alieni.  
Tu, invece, sei lindo, pulito, hai lo stomaco poco gonfio e, anche se sei qui da quanto ci siamo noi, sei venuto solo una volta.  
Non puoi lamentarti" gli fece notare Lax.  
< Septum mi è sempre sembrato un po' strano, ma ciò non toglie che mi tratta come una sua proprietà ed io non ho nessuna intenzione di diventarci > pensò.


	5. I ‘segreti’ di Septum

I ‘segreti’ di Septum

 

“Ti vedo distratto. Cosa c’è?” domandò Septum.

Ryan era rintanato in un angolo, nascosto tra i tubi, le gambe strette al petto e lo sguardo basso.

“Pensavo al fatto che da quando sono qui, ho dovuto andare a ‘svuotarmi’ solo due volte. Mi chiedevo come mai” mormorò.

Septum avanzò, facendo scattare le lunghe zampe da aracnide.

“Ho paura che qualcuno possa metterti gli occhi addosso. In quei momenti si vede chi riesce a produrre più ‘figli’ sani per la nostra specie. Io scelgo sempre guerrieri e il mio sperma è molto potente. Quindi cercano sempre di portarmi via ciò che è mio” spiegò.

“Se un rapitore ci rapisce a te, non puoi considerarlo tradimento” borbottò

“Sai cos’è successo all’ultimo che mi ha tradito?” domandò Septum, gli afferrò il mento con la mano umana e gli alzò la testa.

Ryan sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena.

“Te lo sei mangiato e ne hai fatto un sacco. Se ho capito bene la tua minac…”. Iniziò a rispondere.

Septum se lo caricò in spalla, ignorando che l’altro si dimenava gridando, tirando calci e pugni. Lo morse al collo e Ryan sentì il suo corpo intorpidirsi, perse i sensi, crollandogli sulla spalla.

Il terrestre mugolò, riprendendosi, si alzò seduto e vide che era in una sala simile alle sue ‘stanze’. Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno.

Septum lo fissava dall’alto, nascosto oltre la botola di metallo socchiusa.

Ryan gridò, vedendo un uomo suino senza braccia né gambe abbandonato nell’angolo della stanza. La creatura aveva le orbite degli occhi sporche di sangue raggrumato, la bocca cucita, le orecchie tagliate, il ventre dell’addome rigonfio di uova.

Ryan indietreggiò e sentì la nausea salire, vedendo diversi alieni nelle stesse condizioni. Avevano colori di pelle insoliti, alcuni possedevano caratteristiche animali, altri molti occhi, ma erano tutti ridotti a dei busti con la testa, legati a dei macchinari, con le parti ricucite e rigonfi di uova. Nei glutei inseriti dei sacchetti di sperma creati con la ragnatela.

Septum balzò davanti a Ryan, che si piegò in avanti e vomitò, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, i suoi occhi si arrossarono.

“S-sei un… mostro…” piagnucolò.

Septum lo sollevò per i polsi, con le mani, mentre gli spruzzava addosso della ragnatela con il ventre.

“No, sono geloso. Noi dominiamo, prendiamo e conquistiamo. Non dividiamo, neanche con gli altri della nostra gente, ciò che è nostro” spiegò. Imbozzolò Ryan, lasciandogli scoperta solo la testa, sentendolo singhiozzare.

“Mi tratterai al meglio solo finché qualcuno della tua razza non mi obbligherà a piegarmi a lui. Poi diventerò ‘uno di quei cosi’. A questo punto era meglio essere divorato da una femmina!” gridò Ryan.

Septum gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non essere sciocco. Se tu venissi violato contro la tua volontà, divorerei semplicemente i responsabili. Considererei tradimento se, in cambio di benefici o di un corpo femminile’, tu seguissi docilmente un altro padrone, strappandoti il ‘mio dono’ da dentro di te” spiegò. Appese il bozzolo al soffitto e lo fece ondeggiare, cullandolo.

Ryan sentì salire l’eccitazione al tono di voce più caldo del Taracna.

“Io non voglio nessun ragnaccio, te compreso” piagnucolò, arrossendo.

Septum gli accarezzò il capo, continuando il movimento.

“Mi vorrai. Troverò il modo, è solo questione di tempo.

Se non sulla navicella, quando saremo nella mia dimora. Lì potrai conoscere anche gli altri che mi sono rimasti fedeli” canticchiò.

Ryan sentì una sonnolenza coglierlo, sbadigliò rumorosamente e si addormentò, mentre Septum stringeva il bozzolo al petto muscoloso.

 


End file.
